Spring Break
by BrittanaPlusHeyaEqualsLove
Summary: Santana Lopez was more than ready for spring break to start. She was expecting a fun spring break with her friends and that's exactly what she got, plus a new blonde friend to go with it. What happens when she falls for the blonde? What will happen after spring break when she has to return home without Brittany? Brittana. Summary sucks but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, this is my first story so sorry if it sucks. I will update soon sorry for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**Santana's POV:**

Spring break is just two days away. Two days! I can't wait to finally get out of this hell hole they called a school. Spring break means no teachers, no parents, no nothing. Just me and my friends getting our tan on at the beach. Quinn, Puck, Sam, and I are going to Daytona Beach, Florida for spring break. It is going to be the best week of my life. I can't wait any longer. Two days is too long. Suddenly the sound of the bell broke me out of my thoughts. I hurried to my locker to find Quinn standing there.

"Santana, we are leaving in two days. We need to go shopping!" She whined as I put my notebook in my locker. I turned to her with an exasperated look on my face. "What? I absolutely _need_ a new bikini,"

"Fine. I'll take you to the mall. But only because I need one too," I explained. She just smiled and nodded as we made our way to my car. She hopped in the passenger seat while I slid in and turned on the radio.

When we arrived at the mall we headed straight torwards PacSun. We new they had the best bikinis and there prices were reasonable. I shuffled around the store looking at various bikinis. I decided to try on a black push up and a strapless red top and matching bottoms, while Quinn settled with a powder blue suit with white polka dots. Quinn tried hers on and bought it in an instant. I on the other hand had a little trouble deciding which suit to buy. The black one complimented my breasts quite nicely and the red one gave me a fierce, sexy vibe. I gave up and decided to buy both. I drove Quinn home and fell right asleep, anxiously awaiting for the next day to arrive.

The next day went buy suprisingly fast. I woke up, went to school, got home, packed and was now on my way to the airport with Puck, Sam and Quinn. Sam and Quinn were in the backseat making out while Puck and I sat ub ab uncomfortable silence. An hour and a half later we got to the airport. After going through security we boarded the plane. I sat with Puck and Sam and Quinn sat in front of us.

"Welcome aboard Southwest Airlines. We will take off for Orlando momentarily. Be safe and enjoy your ride." Finally. This will be the best week ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that it's still a short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer. I will also try to update at least twice a week maybe even more. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**Santana's POV:**

"We will be ariving at your destination momentarily," the flight attendent blared over the speakers. I smiled and looked over to Puck who was sound asleep. I chuckled to myself and continued to stare out the window. About 10 minutes later the plane started to descend. I poked Puck's arm to wake him up and he just about had a heart attack.

"Don't do that Lopez!" he exclaimed. I laughed and poked my head in between the seat in front of us to see if Quinn and Sam were awake. They were. When the plane came to a complete stop and the ride attendent instructed us to exit, I grabbed my bags and just about sprinted through the door of the airport. I called for a car to pick us up at the airport. Puck took my bags out of my hands and aimlessly through them into the trunk.

"Be careful with the bags Puckerman!" I shouted. He rolled his eyes and slammed the trunk shut. The driver told us that it is about an hour drive from Orlando to Daytona. Another hour sitting next to Puck was too long. I decided to listen to my iPod so I didn't have to listen to Puck's obnoxios voice the whole way.

When we arrived at are hotel, Puck and Sam grabbed our bags while Quinn and I checked in. We were staying at a hotel called Mckinley Suites. It's supposed to be pretty nice. It has an olympic sized swimming pool and it's own private beach. Sam and Puck entered the lobby with our bags and Quinn and I quickly ran to open the elevator. We were in room 1245. The hotel had 12 floors and we were lucky to be able to stay on the top one. I got out the room key and slowly opened the door. My jaw dropped as I looked around the room. There were four bedrooms and they all had a king sized bed and a 52" flat screen t.v. There were also 4 bathrooms with a jaccuzi in each. The living room had a 75" flat screen t.v. and a black leather couch. I walked into the kitchen to find a fridge filled with snacks and alcahol. This was paradise.

"Puck, how on Earth could you afford this?" Quinn asked him. He just winked at her and went to find his room. I wandered off to my room and threw my suitcase on the bed. I pulled out my black bikini that I recently bought and slippeed it on. Quinn, Puck and Sam were already in there suits when I walked into the living room. Quinn and Sam were cuddling while Puck was eating something he found in the fridge.

"Come on let's go down to the pool," I stated. "Puck grab some towels." He did as he was told and then opened the door. When we got down to the pool we allstared in awe. The pool was bigger than I imagined and it had many cool features. It had a volleyball net, a waterfall, and a huge water slide. I rushed over to feel the water, it was unsuprisingly warm. Quinn found a table and put our stuff down. She walked over to me and put her feet in the water.

"So what's going on between you and Trouty Mouth?" I asked her curiously. She smiled "Sam and I are going strong." I burst out laughing. "Going strong?" She glared at me. "I don't see you making out with any hot guys. At least I got one."

"We'll see about that," I said as I took off my shorts and my tanktop. I walked over to the bar and ordered a drink. "ID please," the man said. I pulled out my fake ID from my bikini top and flashed him a fake smile. He just stood there drooling over my boobs. "My eyes are up here juice boy." He shook his head and handed me my drink. "S-sorry." He uttered. I gave him one last glare before walking away shaking my hips. A few boys whistled as I walked by and stared at my ass as I went by. I walked passed Quinn and winked. She stared in disbelief as I walked by so I gave her a knowing smile. Then I found and empty chair and layed down to get my tan on.

About 5 minutes later I remembered that I forgot to put sunscreen on. "Shit," I muttered. Then I walked over to our stuff that ws spilled out across the table. I grabbed the sunscreen and rubbed it all over my body. A few guys started to drool as I spread the lotion slowly over sun kissed skin. Wait, how am I supposed to get my back. I thought about asking Quinn for help but she was to busy cuddling with Trouty Mouth on one of the chairs. I looked around the pool for Puck but he was no where to be found. I'm not asking one of the pigs who were drooling over me so I looked around for someone who seemed trustworthy and who was not a guy. I turned around and a pair of crystal blue eyes met my own. These were not just any blue eyes, these eyes were deep and lively. Just looking into them made butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Hello? Are you okay?" the girl asked me as she waved hand in front of my face. "S-sorry. It's just your eyes." I paused for a moment. "They are so beautiful." The girl bowed her head and blushed deeply. This girl was very attractive, with her piercing blue eyes and flowing locks of blonde hair. She looked so innocent, she almost didn't look real. A splash brought me out of my haze. I looked over to see Puck standing there with a devilish grin on his face.

"Puck! What the hell?" He just chuckled and jumped back into the pool. "Sorry about that. Anyways I know this might sound really weird, but do you think you could put some lotion on my back?" She laughed and gave me a toothy smile. God, she was beautiful. Wait what are you thinking Lopez, you're not gay. "It's fine, and it's not weird. I would be happy to." She replied as she took the sunscreen out of my hands. "You know if you want me to put lotion on your back you're gonna have to turn around."

"Sorry," I muttered as my face turned bright red. I turned around and heard the sound of the bottle squirtingout sunscreen. As soon as her hands made contact with my back more butterflies arrived in my stomach. Her hands were so soft. She started to massage my back and rub the lotion in. It felt so good I almost moaned but stopped myslef just in time. When she stopped and took her hands off of my back I immediatley missed the contact. "Thanks."

"The pleasure is all mine, but I have to go. I'm sorry. I hope I will see you again soon." She said with a sad but hopeful voice. I was about to ask her her name but she was gone. I don't know why but the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking over her and her eyes. She was so breathtaking. I couldn't explain the feeling I got when I thought of her and had no idea why I was feeling it. I am not attracted to girls, or am I?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner, but I was **_**really**_** busy. I hope you like this chapter it's longer than the last one like I promised. Please review. If you want anything to happen just ask and I will try to make it work, but I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story. It's onlygoing to get better. I hope.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**Santana's POV:**

The rest of the day all I thought about was that girl. What was her name? I let her rub lotion all over my back and I didn't even know her name. Wow, nice move Santana. She was just so mesmerizing. Her golden locks of beauty were on my mind all day. And those eyes. God, those eyes. They were like a blue pool of magic. How can someone be that perfect? She is so special. To special to put in words. She was my kryptonite. I have to see her again, I have to! All of a sudden I was brought out of my daydreaming.

"Santana! Are you even listening to me?" Quinn questioned. I stared at her blankly. "Whatever. I don't know why I waste my time trying to talk to you." She said as she stood up and walked away. I rolled my eyes and slipped my sunglasses back on. Back to tanning... and thinking about a certain blonde.

A couple hours later I got up and slipped my shorts and tanktop back on and walked up to the room. Quinn and Sam were on the couch watching t.v. and Puck was still down at the pool. I walked back into my room and got dressed. I changed into a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a black and white striped v-neck and a black leather jacket. "Quinn, Sam! I'm going down to the bar. Want to come?" I yelled from my room. "Nah. We're going to bed. I'm pooped." Sam said while he yawned. "Whatever. I'll be back around 10:00."

I stepped into the bar and looked around. Not too bad. It was very fancy. I needed to get wasted. All I kept thinking about was the girl from the pool. I looked around for her earlier but I didn't see her anywhere. I really wanted to find her, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't see her again. I need to do something to get my mind off her so I thought why not a couple of drinks. I sat down at a stool and waited patiently for the bartender to come over. When he finally did I asked for a flirtini.

"Didn't think I would see here," an angelic voice said behind me. I turned around and my aw dropped to the floor. It was her. It was the girl from the pool and she was _hot_. Like _really_ hot. She was wearing a strapless black dress that went down to her mid thigh and it was legs were so smooth and toned. Her dress showed a perfect amount of cleavage too. Though I wish I could see more. Wait, what am I thinking. I'm not gay. Or am I? I'm thinking too much, just keep staring at her chest Santana, wait no don't do that. I was practically drooling over her until, finally, I found my voice. "I-I uhh... ummm, hi." I stuttered. Wow, nice move. She chuckled slightly."Hi." She said in a sweet, inocent voice that made my heart melt. "I never did catch your name."

"It's Santana. And yours?" I asked politely. "Brittany." She stated. Brittany. Her name was Brittany. The name fit her perfectley. "That's a wondeful name. Now are you gonna sit down?" I patted the seat next to me.

She sat down immediatley. "Sorry. Thanks. Anyways I want to know more about you than your name, which is beautiful by the way." She said sweetly. "Thanks. I wanna know more about you too. How about we play 20 questions?" I offered. "Oh my gosh, I love that game! Ok you go first." She exclaimed. "Ok. Hmmmm? What's your favorite color?" I asked. "That's easy. Pink. Let me guess, yours is red."

"Wow! You're a good guesser. You're a genius Brittany." I told her. "Thank you. No one has ever told me that before. Everyone thinks I'm stupid. I hate it." I was shocked. She was anything but stupid. If I ever hear anyone say that to her I will go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses. "Don't listen to those dumb asses. They can suck it. Don't let anyone bring you down, Brittany. You are smarter than anyone who thinks you are dumb. I think you're a genius and I hardly know you." She blushed deeply and put her down bashfully. "Thank you San. You're like the most amazingest person ever!"

That nickname made my stomach do cartwheels. "You're the amazing one." I told her. "But now back to the game. Your turn." She smiled "Ok. How old are you?" Brittany said in an almost whisper. "I'm 16. And you?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm 16 too!" I chuckled at how excited she was. She was adorable. "You're adorable." I told her. "It's your turn again."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm not trying to sound like a stalker but, where do you live?" She asked me. "You don't sound like a stalker. I live in Ohio. I'm down here with my friends for spring break." I eplied. "Oh. Cool. I live down here, but my family is moving right after spring break. I don't know where yet though. All I know is that I really don't want to move." She said in a sad voice that made my heart wrench in pain. I nodded and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The contact sent a shiver down my spine. She looked down at my hand and smiled ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Brittany's POV**

OH MY GOD SHE'S TOUCHING MY SHOULDER. The contact feels amazing. I hope she never moves her hand. Ok Brittany, be serious. "So, next question. Favorite animal?"

"Definitley lizards." She responded. I gasped. "Lizards! I didn't know that they were animals. I thought they were those people who do magic and stuff. Like Harry Potter, he's a lizard right?" She chuckled at my words and I looked down in embarresment. "No, no. I wasn't laughing _at _you. Well, I was but not in a bad way. I was laughing at how adorable you are." I beamed at her words. She thought I was adorable. "But I think you meant wizards, Britt. Not lizards. Those two things get mixed up easily."

"No they don't. It's just me. Those people are right. I am dumb." She tilted my chin up and cupped my cheek. "Brittany, you are not dumb. You are anything but dumb. You are beautiful, adorable, kind and the smartest person I know." I looked into her chocolate brown eyes full of comfort and care. I could tell that she meant every word she said. Then I felt both of her arms wrap around my neck into a tigh but gentle embrace. I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We stayed like that for a few moments until I pulled back to wipe away a few stray tears. "Thank you so much, San. It means a lot especially coming from you. You're the bestest friend ever." She just smiled and pulled me back in for another hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana's POV

1 hour and 16 questions later I found out that she likes Sweet Valley High, Charlie St. Cloud, Zac Efron, the song My Headband, ducks, unicorns, hot melted cheese, the Indidgo Girls, she has 1 cat named Lord Tubbington, no siblings, she's a cheerleader, she loves to dance, her best friend,unincluding me, is Mike Chang, she is bisexual, she is single and she has always wanted to be kissed at the top of a ferris wheel. So basically, she's _amazing_!

I didn't even get drunk. I only had two drinks, while Brittany only had 1. All we did was talk and it was wonderful. It was so easy to talk to her, unlike Quinn who is always obnoxious. Brittany understands me and listens to what I have to say.

We were gazing into each others eyes when she started to speak. "San." I kept staring into her eyes. "Hmmmm?" She looked down at the ground shyly. "Do you think we could do this again? I mean I know that we're best friends, but I really enhoyed this. It was like, the best night ever. I want to hang out with you the rest of spring break. Who knows, we may never see each other again after this. I hope that doesn't happen."

"Of course! I enjoyed it a lot too. I am so excited to get to spen the rest of break with you. And I swear that we will see each other after spring break is over. I will swim across the whole ocean if I have to." I replied and I meant every word. I smirked at her and she smiled and looked straight into my eyes. My smirk turned into a huge smile. I really did mean every word I said. I want to spend spring break with her, Who wouldn't. And I couldn't live with myself if I didb't see her again. Even though we just met, we're connected somehow. I feel like I've known her for years. I've never been this open with people I just met, not even Quinn. I'm starting to realize how attracted to her I really am. Not just physically, but emotionally. I had serious feelings for her. I finally had to face the facts. I'm not straight. I don't know what I am but Idefinitley know that I'm not straight.

"I have to go, San. But I will see you tommorrow. I promise. What's your room number?" Those words made me sad. I didn't want her to go, but she promised that I would see her tommrow. ""I told her. "Ok. I will stop by tommorow morning and then we can do whatever you want. Ok?"

"Ok. I will see you tommorw then." She nodded and flashed me one last smile before she leaned down and kissed my cheek. Her lips sent a shiver down my spine and made my stomach do cartwheels. It felt so good. I wish she could keep kissing me and never stop. Even if it was only a kiss on the cheek, that didn't stop the butteflies from erupting in my stomach. It kind of scared me thatjust a kiss on the cheek could do that much. She waved and turned around. As she walked off I couldn't help but stare at her ass. It was flawless. She was flawless. I turned back torwards the bar and put my hand on my cheek. I could still feel her lips pressed up against it but the feeling vanished quickly. I stared down at the drink in my hand and thought of Brittany and her perfectness. This really will be, the best week ever.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter. I promise the next one will come sooner. I'm actually on spring break right now so I will have some time to work on it. Please review!**


End file.
